1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an air cleaning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The device herein relates to a directional air cleaning device to provide air for clean air usage and the embodiment thereof described herein is adapted to be mounted upon the stack of an air inlet such as of an internal combustion engine or of a compressor and the like.
Directional hoods are known in the prior art. However, such devices tend to have restrictive screened air inlets which are subject to clogging. Such devices also have not combined a capability to separate both contaminants and moisture from the intake air stream along with the partial recovery of the energy of the moving air due to the directional orientation of the hood.
The structure of the device disclosed herein is particularly arranged to provide a substantially non-clogging air inlet, a relatively wide area throat portion permitting free movement of air through the separation chamber and providing for centrifuging the air stream flowing through and the discharge of contaminants and moisture therefrom in a downstream wind direction combined with the partial recovery of the energy of the moving air.